<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Joys of Brotherhood by NeonDomino</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620211">The Joys of Brotherhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino'>NeonDomino</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Umbrella Academy (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Gen, Protective Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25620211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Diego went to get Vanya instead of Allison? Protective brother Diego.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>318</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Joys of Brotherhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first Umbrella Academy fic. I hope you enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Diego hates Vanya. No. No, that's not true at all. Despite her telling the world of their life, their secrets, despite her telling the world stuff he'd rather keep private and hidden, he still loves his sister.</p>
<p>It was an invasion of privacy, but he hates that deep down, he can understand <em>why</em> she did this. Why she wanted to feel that bit of fame, after sitting on the side-lines her entire life.</p>
<p>But that's his little sister, and yeah he knows that they're the same age - born on the same day - but she's his <em>little</em> sister none-the-less and he needs to protect her.</p>
<p>It's one of the things he hates. That Vanya needs to be protected. His need to protect his little sister, like his need to help Klaus and drive him around even when Klaus insists on living <em>that</em> life. Like his need to be there for his siblings, even if he gives them a lot of shit.</p>
<p>When Allison decides to go and check in on Vanya, Diego finds himself offering to do so himself. He's protective over the messed up bunch, and though Vanya has the most put together life out of all of them, she has no powers. He's very aware of how dangerous the world is to people who are ordinary.</p>
<p>He sees the dangers daily, and he lives in fear that one day, it'll be Vanya that's unable to protect herself. Little -<em>because she's his little sister dammit-</em> meek, quiet Vanya. Why can't she be like the rest of them so he doesn't have to spend half his life worrying about her?</p>
<p>But still, he goes.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Diego is used to finding people. He just seems to have a knack for it. He often wonders if it's another, less obvious ability, but the rest only have one, so he supposes he's just perceptive, or perhaps really lucky.</p>
<p>Finding Vanya on the street was pretty easy. He knows the route. Though they don't talk, he does check in from time to time, checking she's okay. He doesn't ever approach because what would he even say to her? <em>Hey sis, sorry I haven't spoken to you in years. Just thought I'd drop in.</em> Nope, it was better that they don't see him - the same way he doesn't tell Klaus that he's the one who called the ambulance once again.</p>
<p>He just wants to save them all. He's already failed - Five is gone, Ben is dead. But he can save these two.</p>
<p>But as he walks down the street, he realises Vanya's not alone. As he approaches the pair, he sizes up this man and he quickly gets a bad feeling and Diego knows that there is something up. He can read people pretty well and there's something about this guy that just stinks. "Would you like to have dinner with me?" the man asks, and Vanya is actually considering it.</p>
<p>Diego comes closer and moves to stand next to her, interrupting her from answering.</p>
<p>"Diego?" she sounds so confused by his presence.</p>
<p>"Sis," he replies, casually slinging a hand over her shoulder and looking towards this scumbag.</p>
<p>"Leonard, this is my brother, Diego."</p>
<p>There's a pause and Diego can almost see the wheels turning in Leonard's head and he stretches his hand out.</p>
<p>Diego takes it. He doesn't return the smile that Leonard gives, he just tightens his grip and gives this man a challenging look.</p>
<p>"You were in that Umbrella Academy thing, weren't you?" Leonard says, and Diego can read everything well enough to tell that Leonard knows that he definitely was. The man is trying to play it off casually, but Diego has been around enough bad people to know that this guy isn't on the level.</p>
<p>Diego has to keep him away from Vanya. At least until he's checked him out properly.</p>
<p>"But you weren't in that, were you?" Leonard says, turning his gaze on Vanya.</p>
<p>Diego can see her expression shift as she starts to make excuses, explanations, looking like she'd rather be anywhere than talking about her siblings being part of this academy, and he watches the interaction, and it all feels very… off. Very planned.</p>
<p>"We're having a family meeting. You're needed," he says, wanting to get her away as quickly as possible, hopefully before this guy asks her to dinner once more.</p>
<p>"You want me there?" There's a hint of hope and disbelief in her voice and Diego shrugs, nodding slightly.</p>
<p>"It's about mum," he admits.</p>
<p>Vanya nods and turns to Leonard, but Diego has a arm around her shoulder and quickly guides her away. "I'm sure Leonard understands it's an emergency."</p>
<p>There's something in Leonard's gaze that tells Diego that he's not happy, but the man just smiles politely, his lips pressed together a little tighter than before.</p>
<p>"What was that? Leonard…"</p>
<p>"Peabody," the man says.</p>
<p>"Alright. Nice meeting you," Diego lies. He has a name, and also a reason to see the beautiful Patch once more.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I need a favour."</p>
<p>Patch lets out a sigh. "You always need one," she says.</p>
<p>Diego holds back a smile. "Hey, I'm sure it'd be good for you if I owed you one."</p>
<p>It would. Patch could maybe get some work done. "What do you need?"</p>
<p>"Some guy is bothering my sister. I just need you to run a background check—"</p>
<p>"I can't," Patch tells him quickly. "Confidential."</p>
<p>"Look, it's my sister," he insists. "She's… she's not like me. Patch, please."</p>
<p>Diego rarely says please and she hesitates, but shakes her head.</p>
<p>He sighs, looking down at the desk where his hands are resting for a moment, before looking up again.</p>
<p>"Fine. Don't tell me what, just tell me… should I be worried of him? Should I be wary?"</p>
<p>She reaches for the keyboard. "You even try to look and I'll never help you again," she threatens. Diego behaves and watches her. "Leonard Peabody," he adds helpfully.</p>
<p>She types and she stares at the screen for a long moment. "I'd say…" she hesitates. "Now is not the time to stop trusting your instincts."</p>
<p>He wants to know what this guy has done to cause that sort of frown on Patch's face, but he's not going to push his ex. He wants to be in her good books and not her bad.</p>
<p>"Thanks," he tells her. He'll get more information somehow, just not from here.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Diego sits on the cupboard at the end of the bed, making just enough noise to wake the man.</p>
<p>"What? Who are you?" Leonard sits up, groggy. "Vanya's brother?"</p>
<p>Diego nods, the moonlight coming through the window and shining off the knives in his hand. "Yeah, it's me, Harold," he says.</p>
<p>It takes a moment before the man's confused expression fades and there's a mask there. "What?"</p>
<p>"The way I see it, you're not good enough for my sister. Now, I'm not going to pretend I know what you want from her, but I do know that you're going to forget whatever—"</p>
<p>"I really do like her," Leonard - Harold - says.</p>
<p>"I wasn't asking your intentions, I was telling you to stay away from her."</p>
<p>"Or what?"</p>
<p>Diego flicks his wrist, and the knife embeds itself an inch from Leonard's ear.</p>
<p>"It's be a shame if she found out who you are… Harold," he says. "Or maybe you won't be around long enough for her to find out." He stands and Harold shrinks away from him. Diego moves closer and reaches for the knife, pulling it from the headboard.</p>
<p>"Break ins happen all the time," he warns Harold. "And Vanya has more than one sibling who will not want you near her."</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Hey did you ever go on that date?" he asks, finding a moment to talk to his sister in the midst of their worry over the apocalypse.</p>
<p>Vanya sighs, shaking her head. "I haven't heard from him," she mutters, shrugging and trying to look like it's not a big deal.</p>
<p>"You know, I know some good guys down at the precinct. Let me bring you down to meet them," Diego offers. It's an olive branch. He's not good at talking feelings, and he's got a temper and is as likely to insult his family as he is to do anything else, but the idea of the world ending brings everything into perspective. "You know, when this is all over."</p>
<p>He may not be able to protect them from the end of the world, but he can protect her from a shitty relationship.</p>
<p>And maybe he likes that he can protect her. She's his little sister after all, and this is what big brothers do.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>